Izuru
Izuru Izuru Kira Is A lieutenant For The Third Division for the Gotei 13 Appearance Izuru has blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wears the standard Shinigami robes and the 3rd Division's lieutenant armband on his left arm. When he was a student at the , his hair was shorter and shaggier, and he wore the standard blue uniform for the males. Personality Izuru is a gloomy and introspective person, not easily given to socializing with others. He generally appears weak and indifferent, leading many to believe he lacks ability as a leader. As an officer, he does not tend to inspire confidence or boost morale the way other lieutenants do. It should be noted that Kira's current personality greatly differs from his days in the academy where he was shown to be much happier and slightly mischievous after noting that Shūhei Hisagi had failed his entrance exam twice, whereas Kira passed at the top of his class, giving him the idea that, in a sense, his talent was greater. His personality flaws are also assets: his introspection coupled with his tendency to worry makes him indecisive, but it also makes him sensitive to unusual behavior. His loyalty to his comrades inspires him to great efforts in their defense, as seen when attacks and again in the anime when 's attacks endanger other members of the 3rd Division. Izuru is loyal to both his friends and his duties, perhaps to a fault. Despite the close friendship he shares with Momo Hinamori, Izuru shows that his loyalty knows no boundaries when he defends his captain while she is in a grief-induced rage from her own captain's apparent death. Despite this, he calls himself a "monster" afterward for raising his sword against her. During his fight with Avirama Redder, it is revealed that Izuru considers the essence of war to be despair, as exemplified by the symbol of his division, the marigold. He also hates to fight unless prompted or given orders. However, in combat he shows ruthless determination. Izuru has shown himself remorseless with this, beheading that was pleading for mercy. It is known that he likes to write haiku, and he was also awarded for one of his pieces by Seireitei Communication, which is as follows: "The persimmon tree bears fruit. Aaah, the persimmon tree bears fruit again this year." His dislike for dried persimmon (a huge difference between him and his former captain) sheds some light on the background of the poem. He likes agar-agar instead. He also writes a serial novel titled "I Want to Apologize to You." It runs in Seireitei Communication and every new chapter begins with a haiku piece. He is on good terms with fellow author Shūhei Hisagi, and in their free time, they participate on gatherings of haiku lovers. Izuru also gives a special lecture of poetry on the . It is also known that he is skilled in playing cat's cradle. History Izuru Kira was born to a family of lesser nobility, his parents having been dead since he was young. On the day he first enters into the Shinigami Academy he visits his parents grave. It is there that he meets fellow student when he falls out a tree onto his parent's burial marker. Renji is scolded by his friend for falling asleep in the tree. Upon entrance into the academy Renji was placed in the special accelerated class alongside Renji and . Later that day the students engaging in using destructive Kido in their Kido class, with Izuru excelling over the rest of his class. However, he is only able to defend against the aggressive nature and fighting style of renji in their swordsmanship class. While the two are resting underneath a tree Renji and Izuru introduce themselves and strike up a friendship with each other, it is also on this day that 5th Division captain Sōsuke Aizen and his lieutenant Gin Ichimaru come to the acadmey to inspect the freshman class. Two months later the class is given leave to go to the world of the living for a training session in soul burial. The training session is to be lead by 6th year student and two of his classmates, and . The fact that Hisgai is leading the mission causes a ruckus which prompts Izuru to explain to Renji why Hisagi is so famous. Izuru then notes that he himself as that year's top student he probably has more talent then Hisagi. The various students are then placed into three-person teams, Izuru and Renji are places with Momo. The class then sets out for the world of the living to begin their training mission. After the training session is coming to a close, the class is surprised when a hollow attacks them and kills Kanisawa. When Aoga sees this he goes to fight the hollow and is himself killed, Hisagi then calls for all the students to fall back and run for their lives, while he holds them off. When Momo stops running Izuru asks her why and she states that she doesn't know why they are running, but despite Izuru and Renji trying to reason with her she goes to attack the hollows and save Hisagi. Realizing there is no getting through to her the Izuru and Renji decided they have to try and help her. Much to the surprise of Hisagi the three of them appear just in time to block the attacks of the hollows. Izuru asks for forgiveness in not following Hisagi's orders and then congradulates Momo when she uses Hadō #31 "Shakkahō". But to their surprise the small victory is cut short by the arrival of many more hollows. They are then saved by the timely arrival of captain and lieutenant , who effortlessly take out all the hollows, amazing the three students. After graduation, Izuru, along with Renji and Momo, were sent to the , where he stayed until became captain of the . It is known that Izuru spent some time in the , as noted by Shūhei, and the fact that he carries medical implements like shinten, a trait virtually exclusive to members of the 4th Division. Synopsis Soul Society Izuru is first seen at a lieutenants meeting being brief on the injuries of the Gotei 13 by the 3rd seat of the 4th Division. Upon Renji's defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji is brought to a secure location and watched over by his Izuru and , lieutenant of the 5th Division. Distraught, Momo asks Izuru to call for the 4th Division medics. then appears behind Momo and tells them that there is no need, as Renji is to be thrown in jail. When Momo tries to plead with him, Byakuya plainly tells her that he doesn't want excuses, since Renji was alone when he fought and he has no reason to have lost. Momo asks him how can he say that, but she is stopped by Izuru, who apologizes to Byakuya before a reluctant Momo does the same. Later when Momo distraught over the apparent murder of Aizen goes to attack captain who she believes to be behind it, she is countered by Izuru. Momo asks him why and he plainly tells her he is the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, he doesn't care what her reason is he can not allow her to point her sword at his captain. Momo continues to yell at Izuru to move and he continually refuses prompting her to release her shikai and use its ability against him. Izuru scolds her for using her shikai and then tries to reason with her, but she just uses another blast on him which causes him to release his own shikai and move to attack her, they both are counterd by the arrival of 10th Division captain . He orders them to be restrained and to be imprisoned. While in jail Izuru is distraught and despises himself for raising his sword to Momo who is his close friend. He is interrupted by Gin who offers to free him. As Gin and Izuru make there way through they are confronted by Hitsugaya, who determined that Gin was the one behind Izuru's break out and attempts to kill him before Momo has the chance to, but Momo soon shows up and confronts Hitsugaya. When Hitsugaya and Gin square off against each other Izuru is told by Gin to back up unless he wants to die. Hitsugaya tells him that backing up is not enough and that he should leave the area, telling Izuru to not stop running even after they leave his sight. He further warns if Izuru stays anywhere within 7 square miles of the place they are at, he can't guarantee Izuru wont be dragged into the fight. Izuru then witnesses Hitsugaya's release of his shikai for the first time and is amazed at its power. During 's plot against , Izuru plays a role as a significant, yet clueless, puppet. His loyalty and dedication to following orders are used against him by Gin. In this capacity Kira is sent to the Central 46 Compound where captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant are trying to figure out whose behind the deaths of the members of the Central 46 Chambers. Hitsugaya and Rangiku chase after him with Hitsugaya questioning if he had killed the Central 46 Chambers, but Izuru tells him it wasn't him as he only recently arrived himself. He then asks Hitsugaya if he is doing the smart thing by chasing him instead of protecting Momo. Hitsugaya is confused and asks him what he means by that and Izuru tells him that Momo has left the 10th Division barracks, he further explains how she accomplished the escape. He then tells Hitsugaya that Momo has been following him and Rangiku the whole entire time. Hitsugaya then has Rangiku face off against Izuru while he goes to find Momo. When Izuru realizes that Rangiku is now after him and Hitsugaya has gone he stops running. When Rangiku asks him if he was done running it explains that he has a mission to keep her there, when she asks who gave him that mission he tells her that Gin did. Rangiku tries to reason with him but Izuru refuses to answer her further, he then tells her that the reason he refuses to answer her is because she is about to die. He then releases his shikai. He asks Rangiku if she knows about his Zanpakutō special ability. Rangiku plainly tells him that she doesn't and she assumes no one does as he has never spoken about it. Izuru explains that in fact his former classmates and know of it but he assures her she will now know it as well. The two face off and Rangiku realizes that her Zanpakutō has become too heavy for her to hold up. Izuru explains the power of his Zanpakutō and tells her how it has affect her. He notes that she can't carry around that weight. Rangiku explains that if her Zanpakutō is too heavy she just won't carry it. Rangiku then reveals that his weight-affecting is rendered useless by her Zanpakutō's ability to dissolve into ash. After their fight, Izuru hears from Isane via Bakudō #77 "Tenteikura" that his captain was a traitor. As Rangiku runs off to find Hitsugaya, a defeated Izuru remarks that they promised that they wouldn't hurt Momo. One week later, Izuru visits Rangiku in the 10th division barracks to apologize. The two get drunk and comment on how they don't need Gin in an effort to remove the feeling of betrayal that they both felt, the events of the week before, most likely forgiven Bount Arc When the begin attacking living humans, puts together a team of to fight them, consisting of Izuru, , , and . Izuru locates and rescues from the Bount , his weight-affecting zanpakutō giving him an advantage against Koga's Doll. After Koga retreats, Izuru assists Ichigo in rescuing his friend , eventually making their way to the . Later, Izuru and the rest of the Shinigami sent by Hitsugaya assault the Bounts' hideout, but they are all overwhelmed by 's Doll. Later, when Ichigo Kurosaki and arrive, Izuru and Shūhei assist them. They then urge Ichigo and Renji to continue on while they stay behind. Later, when the Bounts successfully infiltrate the , he is left to guard the entrance of the Seireitei. Shusuke Amagai Arc The gains a new captain, . Izuru is unsure of this new captain but is quickly enthralled by him when he defeats the cleaner in the severing dimension single-handedly while being drunk from a earlier welcoming party. Izuru then watches new training exercises the new captain creates. He is then paired with the new 3rd Seat to stop runaway from the old Hollow execution grounds. They stumble upon a member cornered by the Hollows. They manage to force the Hollows back but the member is injured and passes out. Kifune releases his Zanpakutō and mows down everything in his path including the 4th Division member. Izuru stops the blade, but Kifune rants on about how the weak should just die. All three are eventually rescued but the member is not expected to live due to the sheer injuries he sustained. Izuru talks to his captain and he tells him to watch Kifune carefully, but must not to be seen. Izuru then spots Kifune at the Kasumiōji mansion and enters the compound. Amagai proposes joint training between the squads of the , citing the attack of the cleaners against his squad, but his request is denied. That night, Kira confronts Kifune for entering the Kasumiōji compound, and Kifune denies he did so. An alarm activates shortly afterwards, revealing that there are hollow in Seireitei. Despite Kira's orders, the third division members follow Kifune to attack the hollows. The various squads fail to reach the hollows due to the lack of coordination between them. Amagai takes control of the situation and coordinates the squads in destroying the hollows. Elsewhere, Commander-General reveals that he orchestrated the attack to test Amagai, and approves the joint training. He also finds the kidnapped princess and when he sees her, he tries to free her but also finds assassins. Izuru manages to take them down but could not stop them from taking the princess. Izuru searches for her but finds Kifune instead. Kifune releases his Zanpakutō and faces off against Izuru. Izuru manages to gain a small upper hand as he gets Kifune's Zanpakutō heavier but Kifune makes his blade move even though it is very heavy, revealing it is a that is making it move. Kifune nearly defeats Izuru, but Izuru manages to break Kifune's bakkōtō. Kifune tries to increase his powers with the bakkōtō once more but dies in the process. Izuru then faints from his injuries and is sent to the 4th Division for treatment. He reappears at Amagai's suicide asking for his captain to reconsider. He then grieves for his lost captain. Fake Karakuru Town Arc When Aizen along with his three top attack fake , he along with , , and are left to protect the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He begins a battle with one of 's , Avirama shows his personality and his form of combat preparation much to the annoyance of Izuru, when he finds out which division Izuru is from he goads him about not seeing through 's deceptions calling Izuru weak forcing him to attack the arrancar. Avirama is happy to see Izuru is now ready for battle and he takes out his Zanpakutō and releases. Avirama becomes a humanoid bird-like creature and comments on though he can fly, his feather are not ordinary feathers he explains that they are steel feathers and they are heavier then rock. Izuru figures that since they are feathers none the less they are affected by wind, Izuru then uses Hadō #58 "Tenran" against Avirama only to find his efforts fruitless as the arrancar counters the spell with ease. Only realize that Izuru has disappeared from view into the building below, Avirama decides to attack the building itself attempting to bring Izuru out by force. When Izuru realizes the attacks will bring the building down with him in it, he leaves and decides to try to evade the arrancar out in the open. Avirama decides to end the battle and invigorates himself thus increasing his power, he then proceeds to attack Izuru and takes apart the corner of the building in doing so. Izuru plays possoum so that he can get in close enough to use his Zanpakutō on the arrancar's wings causing him to crash through the building due to his tremendous weight. Izuru then explains to him the special ability of his Zanpakutō. When Avirama calls his ability underhanded, Izuru explains to him that war is 'depressing' and that there's 'nothing exciting about it', where as Avirama believed war to be 'fun and honorable'. He explains how his Zanpakutō represents the philosophy of his division the most out of all Zanpakutō. Izuru then explains why his Zanpakutō is shaped the way it is, and uses it to behead Avirama. As he walks away from Avirama's corpse, he prays that the doesn't forgive him. He then comes to the uses Shinten to knock out a crazed Yumichika Ayasegawa when Ikkaku Madarame looses his battle. He is seen alongside , to save from the "pet" of 's Fracción, . Shūhei orders Izuru to go heal Momo and Rangiku, seeing as he is former 4th Division member, and he is the most experienced. Izuru is reluctant, as it was a long time ago, but he takes Momo and Rangiku to a nearby pillar. First, he uses Bakudō #73, "Tozansho". Then he proceeds to heal Rangiku, who is more seriously injured. He asks Hinamori to hang on, but after Allon dispatches Hisagi and Iba, it moves so as to attack Izuru. Luckily, General intervenes, dispatching the Hollow that caused so much trouble for the lieutenants. He then asks for forgiveness, but is told to keep his barrier firm, for the battle was not over yet. He is then seen watching the battles against the Espada while he heals the injured lieutenants in a protective barrier and that is being guarded by the Captain . He later begs Komamura to assist the other captains after Wonderweiss Margera and his companion free Aizen, Tōsen and Ichimaru. He also remarks feeling the battle is lost, just as the Vizard arrive Powers And Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Izuru is shown to be highly proficient in the wielding of his Zanpakutō. Mixing his mastery of his sword's unique shape with the special ability it has, he is coldly proficient during its use and application. Expert Tactician: He is highly conscious of his weaknesses and strengths, commonly devising methods which take advantage of his Zanpakutō's special ability, even in situations when the odds are against him. Kidō Expert: He has great talent for , even back at the Shinigami Academy, and he is often seen applying Kidō spells during fights. He is even skilled enough to use a level 58 destructive spell and a level 73 binding spell without incantation and with relative ease, as well as being proficient in healing Kidō due to his time spent as a member of the 4th Division. Flash Steps: Kira is proficient in the use of flash steps, allowing him to keep up with at least other lieutenant-level Shinigami. Healer: It was noted by Hisagi that Izuru was once part of the 4th Division, and therefore, knows healing-type Kidō and technique. Though he is considerably out of practice, he is still shown able to quickly determine a person's ailments from a single glance, as shown from his quick analysis of Rangiku's and Momo's condition after they fell against Allon. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Izuru boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakuto (侘助; roughly "Miserable Man," translated in the English manga as "the penitent one"): Wabisuke is very simple and plain in design. Its normal form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. The cross guard is a normal rectangular one, with only an design on the top and bottom half. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Raise Your Head" (面を上げろ, omote o agero). When activated, the blade loses its curve and straightens, and where a normal katana would end, Wabisuke's blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. Even more interestingly, it looks like the cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles, not the outside. :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Wabisuke doubles the weight of whatever it strikes. The ability can affect both inanimate objects and living beings, and is cumulative. For example, the first strike on an opponent (whether it's a hit or is blocked) wielding a 10 lb sword doubles the opposing sword's weight to 20 lbs. Izuru then strikes twice more. The weight of the sword doubles to 40 lbs then 80 lbs. The opponent is now very slow, holding a sword that weighs 80 lb, so to be sure Kira strikes again, doubling its weight to 160 lbs, then again to 320 lbs. By this point, most opponents cannot lift their swords and are brought to their knees by the weight of their own weapon. The potential of this ability is limitless, though a small number of strikes to an opponent's blade is usually all that is needed to render them immobile. This is perhaps a poetic effect of Izuru's weapon. Its ability makes it looks like he is forcing his opponents to bow their heads in apology for a past decision, as it brings his opponents to their knees before him. The hook end of his blade then shows its gruesome function: Izuru can decapitate a fallen opponent by holding the square hook beneath his opponent's neck and lifting, like a reverse guillotine